


pretty as peach

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, Lighthearted, M/M, Tony thinks about marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there is worry too but tony saves everything so they really shouldnt worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: Bucky is worried and Steve drags him to super-genius Tony Stark to make everything better. He should have left them alone after that, though.





	pretty as peach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, which makes me really sad, but I'll live.

“I need your help. Quick.”

“Buck, what’s up? You sound weird.”

“Maybe, yeah. Just, eh. Cautious. And a little worried. Or a lot.”

“On my way. Give me five minutes.”

“Steve, you’re at the base. Five minutes is a little – Steve? Steve? Fuck’s sake.”

* * *

“Geesh, Steve. There has been a door ten seconds ago.”

“What is it, Bucky? Your voice was shaking, I came as fast as I could.”

“Eh, yeah. I noticed. That was five minutes fourty eight seconds. How many people almost-died because of you since I called?”

“No one. Everyone is fine. How about you?”

“I – Just. Fuck, Steve, I feel stupid now. You just left everything in a whirl to come to my rescue. I could have told you on the phone.”

“Buck.”

“It’s just – I – eh. I was really worried for a second there because of – eh.”

“You’re only making it worse, Buck. Spit it out or I make you.”

“You wish you could, punk.”

“I’ll try anyway, jerk. Now.”

“It’s my arm. It’s – shaking. And I lost control over it for two minutes and sixteen seconds. As I have a history of – you know – losing control...I am nervous. It’s only getting worse when you stay this quiet, for fucks sake.”

“Sorry, no, eh. It’s just – okay. Don’t worry, Buck, we’ll have this.”

“But I do worry. I called you for the thinking part, you are not allowed to worry too.”

“Okay. At least it’s nothing knew that you leave all the thinking to me.”

“Careful there, punk.”

“Okay. No, we got this, don’t worry.”

“You already said that. Repeating yourself means you worry. Stop that.”

“You are right. Okay.”

“Stop!”

“Ok – eh. Good. Is it only your arm or do you feel – eh – different?”

“You mean like I’m controlled by Hydra?”

“Or anyone, really. But – yeah.”

“No, I don’t. Only worried that they found an opening.”

“Well, we shouldn’t panic about it. Tony and Bruce modified and blocked your brain –“

“Only certain, susceptible synapses. You make me sound like I’m brain-dead.”

“Yes, that. So, if it’s only your arm, maybe we should just let Tony have a look at it?”

“We shouldn’t bother him with something so trivial.”

“This isn’t trivial and Tony won’t feel bothered, I’m sure. Come on.”

* * *

“It was only a malfunction. This is one hot piece of technology, it’s perfectly normal to glitch a little without the proper care.”

“Nothing about me is normal. I’m dangerous.”

“Psh, please. Get over yourself and have some faith, heathen. I worked you over, you’ll be fine for, like, two generations probably. But, you know. We could make sure. I could have a look on it maybe once a month? A week, if you’re feeling better with it.”

“Would you?”

“Selfless, that’s me. Once a week then, is it? And, you know, if you think something’s wrong you could just call. “

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“Please, Bucky-Boy. I’m a mostly functional adult, now, I’m perfectly capable of letting you know when you bother.”

“So you’ll tell me when –“

“If. What I meant is – If you bother me. There you are, pretty as peach again. You won’t have any problems with it for a long wh – week. A long week without problems. So, about next week, what do you think about Friday? Seven thirty? Great, I’ll book a table. Eh – I book you in – eh – my timetable. Because I’m a busy man.”

“It’s a date, then.”

“A – wow – yes. A date sounds great. What do you think about Chinese? Or Italian. I know pizza is like real old by now, but I know this great hole-in-the-wall where they make you a pizza you want to marry. Not that I think a lot about marrying when we’re talking or going out. And least of all about you marrying anything or anyone other than me, but – yes – keeping my mouth shut now.”

“That would be real great.”

“I know, everyone says that, I’ll to control myself on Friday.”

“Fuck, no. It’s just real hard to find a pause in your talking to kiss you and it’s getting me real distracted.”

“Distra – oh – eh. Yes. Kissing sounds great. I already planned, like, two-hundred and forty-seven scenarios of it and I could never decide which one I liked best.”

“How about this one?”

“Yes, I think you’re right. Mostly because this is real and not all in my head and I – hmpf –“

* * *

“You two are disgustingly cute. I feel the need to go and punch something to make it go away.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Kind of – just forgot you were there, mate.”


End file.
